Heaven & Paradise
by fumiyo92
Summary: [Hunhan Story] Mengisahkan sepasang kekasih yang telah terpisah ruang dan waktu. Luhan dan Sehun adalah sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai namun, sebuah kecelakaan membuat Sehun harus meninggalkan sang kekasih. Dapatkah mereka kembali bersama? Bahkan saat maut telah memisahkan mereka? - YAOI/BL.
1. Chapter 1

Haiii ini fic Hunhan pertama yang aku buat.

fanfic ini terinspirasi dari MV Paradise-nya Infinite ^^

rencana awalnya, aku pengen ngebuat oneshoot dengan ide cerita ini tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, mungkin akan lebih baik kalo dibikin mini series. yaaa mungkin 2 atau 3 chapter hehehe

untuk chapter ini emang pendek, chapter ini lebih ngejelasin tentang background hubungan Hunhan tapi untuk chapter depan akan aku usahain lebih panjang ^^

tapi yaaa itu semua tergantung sama readers semuaaa, kalo readers semua setuju buat aku ngelanjutinnya yaa bakal aku lanjutin, kalo ngga yaaaaaaaaaa...

selamat membacaaaaa

ditunggu review-nya yaaaa hehehe

* * *

oooo

oo

**Heaven & Paradise**

**© fumiyo92**

A Hunhan Fanfiction

oo

**CHAPTER 1**

oooo

.

.

"Sehunnie… mengapa kau menutup mataku seperti ini?" ucap Luhan sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tangannya memegang erat lengan kekasihnya yang membimbingnya untuk berjalan.

"Bukan kejutan namanya jika aku tidak menutup matamu, Lu" seru sang kekasih dengan lembut. "Hati-hati, ada 3 buah anak tangga di depanmu" bimbing Sehun sambil terus memperhatikan langkah kaki kekasih mungilnya. Senyum dapat terlihat di wajah tampannya saat ia melihat bibir Luhan yang cemberut. Ooohhh… ia sudah tidak sabar untuk melihat reaksi Luhan saat melihat kejutan yang sudah disiapkannya sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Sudah sampai?" Tanya Luhan saat Sehun menghentikan langkahnya. Ia meraba kain hitam yang menutupi matanya, hendak melepaskan kain itu ketika tangan Sehun menghentikannya, "Sehunnie~~ aku sudah tidak tahan lagi!" ucapnya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

Sehun tertawa lepas saat melihat perilaku kekasihnya itu. Sungguh, siapa yang menyangka bahwa kekasih mungilnya itu ternyata lebih tua 4 tahun dari Sehun. Bahkan ia yakin jika setiap orang yang melihat mereka akan menyangka bahwa Luhan berusia jauh lebih muda darinya. Yaa… salahkan rusa kecil itu yang memiliki wajah seperti bayi dan perilakunya yang sangat manja jika mereka sedang berdua.

"Biarkan aku yang membukanya, Xiao Lu" senyum tipis dapat terlihat di wajah Luhan. Ia senang sekali jika Sehun memanggilnya dengan panggilan itu, nama panggilan pertama yang dibuat oleh Sehun saat ia mulai belajar bahasa Cina. "Buka matamu, baby" ucap Sehun setelah melepaskan kain penutup mata itu.

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, mencoba untuk memperjelas penglihatannya. Setelah ia dapat melihat dengan jelas, ia memandang sekitarnya. Ia yakin bahwa ia bukan berada di Seoul sekarang, lingkungan sekitarnya masih terlihat sangat asri dengan beberapa pohon di sekitarnya. Udaranya juga masih bersih, tidak penuh dengan polusi seperti di kota. Matanya melebar saat melihat matanya tertuju pada sebuah rumah. Rumah dengan cat berwarna putih dan memiliki jendela yang sangat besar. Rumah itu tidak terlalu besar namun sangat indah. Teras yang cukup besar dan ayunan kayu yang terletak tidak jauh dari rumah itu. Oh ya, jangan lupakan taman kecil yang berada di sisi rumah itu. Taman yang dipenuhi dengan bunga yang bermekaran dengan indahnya.

Rumah ini adalah rumah yang diidamkan oleh Luhan sejak ia masih kanak-kanak. Ia pernah menceritakan impiannya itu kepada Sehun namun kekasihnya hanya tertawa dan mengatakan bahwa hal itu tidak mungkin diwujudkan. Namun sekarang… rumah idamannya itu ada dihadapannya. Dan orang yang menertawakannya lah yang mewujudkan impiannya itu.

Luhan beralih untuk menatap kekasihnya yang berdiri di sampingnya. Mulutnya terbuka dan menutup beberapa kali sehingga membuat Sehun tertawa kecil. "I-Ini…?" hanya kata itu yang mampu Luhan ucapkan. Tangannya menunjuk kepada rumah yang berada di hadapannya.

"Rumah kita" jawab Sehun dengan santai. Ia menggenggam kedua tangan Luhan dan mengelus punggung tangan kecil itu dengan jempolnya, "Our paradise" lanjutnya.

"Kau serius?" tanya Luhan lagi, ia masih sedikit terkejut dengan kejutan yang dibuat oleh kekasihnya itu. Namun, setelah ia melihat Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya, Luhan segera menerjang kekasihnya itu dan memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"Xiao Lu…" ucap Sehun. Ia melonggarkan pelukan Luhan dan menatap mata kekasihnya itu, "Maukah kau tinggal bersamaku?" ciuman dari Luhan adalah satu-satunya jawaban yang diterima oleh Sehun saat itu.

.

ooo

.

Luhan dan Sehun pertama kali bertemu 6 tahun yang lalu. Tepatnya saat Sehun berusia 18 tahun dan Luhan berusia 22 tahun. Mereka pertama kali bertemu saat penerimaan mahasiswa baru di salah satu perguruan tinggi di Seoul. Saat itu, Sehun yang baru saja diterima di universitas itu tidak sengaja bertabrakan dengan Luhan yang ternyata adalah seniornya. Pertemuan kedua mereka terjadi sebulan setelah insiden tabrakan tersebut, Sehun yang saat itu diajak oleh temannya Kai untuk menemaninya menemui Kyungsoo – kekasih Kai – di sebuah café yang berujung pada blind date yang telah direncanakan oleh temannya tersebut dan kalian bisa membayangkan betapa kagetnya Sehun saat mengetahui bahwa orang itu adalah Luhan, senior yang tidak sengaja ditabraknya sebulan lalu.

Setelah pertemuan itu, hubungan keduanya mulai dekat. Sehun yang merasa nyaman dengan sosok Luhan saat pertama kali diperkenalkan oleh Kai dengan senang hati memanjakan Luhan yang ternyata memang sedikit kekanakkan. Luhan sendiri, ia merasa nyaman dengan sosok Sehun karena dengan Sehun lah ia bisa mengeluarkan seluruh sifat aslinya – sifat manja dan kekanakkannya. Ditambah lagi dengan Kai dan Kyungsoo yang sepertinya menginginkan mereka untuk segera meresmikan hubungan mereka membuat keduanya merasa cocok dengan satu sama lain.

Tepatnya 3 bulan setelah pertemuan mereka di café, Sehun memberanikan dirinya untuk mengungkapkan perasaanya kepada Luhan dan meresmikan hubungan mereka. Setelah 6 tahun berlalu, hubungan mereka semakin dekat dan tidak dapat dipisahkan. Selama 6 tahun perjalanan cinta mereka, tidak jarang mereka bertengkar karena beberapa hal namun pertengkaran itulah yang membuat mereka semakin dekat dan lebih mencintai satu sama lain. Mereka mulai memahami kelebihan dan kekurangan pasangan masing-masing dan mencoba untuk saling melengkapi satu sama lain.

.

ooo

.

"Sehunnieeeeee!" teriak Luhan saat Sehun lagi-lagi menyiram dirinya dengan air. Sang pelaku penyiraman hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat kekasihnya itu. "Bajuku basah semua!"

Sehun tertawa lebih keras saat melihat wajah cemberut kekasihnya. Sungguh, kekasihnya itu terlihat sangat manis saat ia sedang kesal seperti itu. "Kau terlihat sangat lu––" ucapan Sehun terputus saat ia merasakan air menyemprot ke arahnya, "Ya! Luhan!" serunya saat Luhan terus saja menyemprotnya dengan air keran itu, "Luhan berhenti!"

"Tidak! Kau yang memulainya duluan!" seru Luhan sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Aaahh… pembalasan memang selalu terasa sangat indah. Luhan terus saja menyemprotkan air keran itu. Ia tidak memperdulikan Sehun yang sudah basah kuyup dan berjalan mendekatinya.

**GREP**

Sehun memeluk tubuh Luhan dengan erat dan menghentikan Luhan dari kegiatannya, "Kau mulai nakal ya, little deer" Sehun menyeringai nakal kemudian mulai menggelitiki kekasihnya itu dan membuat mereka untuk berbaring di atas tanah.

"Hahahaha Sehunaaaah hahahaha hentikaaaaan" ucap Luhan di sela-sela tawanya, "Ampuuuuuun hahahaha Sehun-aaaahahahhaha hentikaaaan aku mau pipiiiiiiiis" ucap Luhan polos. Sehun yang tidak tega dengan kekasihnya itu segera menghentikan kegiatannya. "Kau kejam" seru Luhan sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kau yang memulainya" jawab Sehun tidak mau kalah.

"Lihat, mobilmu masih penuh dengan busa" ucap Luhan sambil menunjuk mobil yang masih dipenuhi oleh busa. "Jangan menyalahkanku, kau yang menyemprotku duluan" lanjutnya masih dengan wajah cemberut.

Melihat bibir cemberut Luhan membuat Sehun bangkit dari posisinya dan mengecup bibir itu lembut, "Salahmu mengapa terlalu serius membersihkan mobil itu. Sudah kubilang, aku bisa membawanya ke car wash nanti. Kau yang mengajakku untuk mencuci mobil padahal aku ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua denganmu"

Luhan memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap Sehun bingung, "Tapi kan sekarang juga hanya ada kita berdua"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali mengecup bibir Luhan, "Tidak. Ada mobil itu yang mencuri perhatianmu dariku. Dan aku tidak suka itu"

Ya, awalnya pasangan kekasih ini sedang mencuci mobil Sehun yang sudah terlihat sedikit kotor sebelum akhirnya berakhir menjadi perang air diantara mereka. Sudah setengah tahun mereka menempati rumah yang menjadi kejutan bagi Luhan. Rumah itu selalu dipenuhi dengan tawa dan kebahagiaan. Setiap pagi, Luhan akan membuat sarapan bagi mereka sebelum mereka berangkat bekerja. Setiap malam, selalu mereka habiskan berdua saja, baik itu makan malam, menonton televisi atau hanya berpelukan di atas sofa. Setiap akan tidur, mereka selalu membisikkan 'I love you' kemudian berpelukan dalam tidur mereka. Saat weekend, terkadang mereka pergi keluar rumah atau hanya menghabiskan waktu berdua di dalam rumah.

Mereka sangat bahagia.

Dan rumah itulah yang menjadi saksi bisu kebahagiaan mereka.

.

ooo

.

"Sehunnie cepat. Film-nya akan dimulai beberapa menit lagi" ujar Luhan dengan langkah terburu-buru. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Sehun dengan sangat erat.

"Sabar baby. Lagipula jika kita terlambat, aku bisa membeli tiketnya lagi" Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya namun segera menahannya saat ia mengingat apa yang akan Sehun lakukan jika melihat dirinya seperti itu. Tidak… mereka sedang berjalan di jalan yang cukup ramai. Akan sangat merepotkan jika tiba-tiba Sehun menciumnya di depan banyak orang.

Luhan melirik jam tangannya, film-nya dimulai 5 menit lagi dan mereka masih harus berjalan sekitar 15 menit lagi sebelum tiba di bioskop. Mereka sudah terlambat untuk menonton film itu. Masih ada waktu sekitar 2 jam lagi sebelum jadwal penayangan selanjutnya. "Kita sudah terlambat, Sehunnie" ucap Luhan.

"Aku tahu" jawab Sehun, tangannya masih menggenggam tangan Luhan dengan erat. "Lebih baik kita makan malam dulu. Masih ada waktu 2 jam sebelum jadwal selanjutnya. Kau ingin makan apa?" Tanya Sehun sambil menatap wajah manis kekasihnya itu.

Luhan melepaskan genggamannya dan beralih untuk memeluk tubuh Sehun dengan erat, "Aku ingin makan sush––"

"AWAS!"

**BRAK**

.

ooo

.

Sehun membuka matanya perlahan, tubuhnya terasa sangat sakit. Ia sedikit mengerang saat mendengar suara yang sangat keras di sekitarnya. Ia mencoba untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya namun tubuhnya terasa sangat kaku dan sangat sakit. Ia tidak sanggup untuk menggerakkan seluruh anggota badannya. Sehun mencoba untuk mencari kekasihnya dan pandangannya terhenti pada satu sosok yang tergeletak tidak jauh darinya. Matanya terpejam namun Sehun dapat merasakan bahwa kekasihnya itu baik-baik saja. Mengabaikan rasa sakit yang menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya, Sehun mencoba untuk merayap ke arah kekasihnya.

"Uhuk" Sehun terbatuk dan banyak darah keluar dari mulutnya. Ia dapat merasakan tenaganya mulai habis dan membuatnya kembali tergeletak dengan lemah di jalanan itu. Ia merentangkan tangannya, berusaha menggapai tangan Luhan yang tergeletak tidak jauh darinya. Setelah berhasil menggapai lengan kekasihnya, Sehun menggenggam tangan itu sekuat yang ia mampu, "Syukurlah" bisiknya, "Ma-uhuk uhuk-afkan aku… aku mencintaimu, Xiao Lu" dan mata itu terpejam untuk terakhir kalinya.

.

**END/TBC** (?)


	2. Chapter 2

oooo

oo

**Heaven & Paradise**

**© fumiyo92**

A Hunhan Fanfiction

oo

**CHAPTER 2**

**Heaven**

oooo

.

.

"Sehun-ah… why can't you answer me when I shout your name? How could you leave me alone? What can I do by myself? Please… don't go… don't leave me alone"

– Luhan.

.

ooo

.

Kyungsoo menatap tubuh sahabatnya yang terbaring lemah di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Ia sungguh tidak menyangka mengapa hal ini terjadi kepada sahabatnya itu. Terakhir kali ia bertemu dengan Luhan, beberapa jam sebelum kecelakaan naas itu, ia masih terlihat sangat sehat dan bersemangat. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa kini sahabatnya harus terbaring lemah seperti ini.

Kondisi Luhan memang tidak separah korban lainnya. Luhan hanya mengalami lecet di beberapa bagian tubuhnya serta luka ringan di bagian kepalanya. Tidak sadarnya Luhan hingga saat ini adalah efek dari shock yang dialaminya serta obat yang diberikan oleh dokter. Kyungsoo tidak bisa menyalahkan Luhan, dia tahu Luhan adalah orang yang sangat perasa. Walaupun Luhan mungkin tidak dapat mengingat seluruh rincian kecelakaan itu dengan jelas namun dengan sifatnya yang seperti itu, Kyungsoo tahu sahabatnya itu pasti sangat shock atas kecelakaan ini. Kyungsoo sendiri tidak tahu apa yang harus ia jelaskan pada Luhan saat ia sadar nanti.

**CKLEK**

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Kyungsoo sedikit melirik ke arah kekasihnya yang baru saja memasuki ruangan. Walaupun samar, tapi Kyungsoo dapat melihat jejak air mata di wajah kekasihnya itu. Ia terlihat sangat sedih dan sangat kalut. Tidak terlihat sosok Kai yang terkenal sebagai seorang prankster di kampus mereka, yang dapat ia lihat adalah sosok Kim Jongin yang sangat menyanyangi kedua sahabatnya.

"Belum ada perubahan. Dokter bilang Luhan mengalami shock dan mungkin tidak akan sadar selama beberapa jam" Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan Jongin erat. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana hidupnya tanpa pria ini. Mungkin Kyungsoo akan mengalami depresi yang sangat berat jika kekasihnya ini benar-benar meninggalkannya. Lalu… bagaimana dengan Luhan? Apa Luhan juga akan mengalami hal yang sama? Mungkin lebih parah, mengingat sifat sahabatnya yang sangat perasa itu. Jangan lupakan juga bahwa Luhan sangat bergantung sekali pada sosok Sehun. Namun sekarang… _'Luhan-ah…'_

"Jangan menangis…" Kyungsoo menatap Kai yang telah berlutut dihadapannya, tangannya menghapus air mata yang entah sejak kapan mengalir di wajahnya, "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja" bisiknya lembut.

"Aku… Jangan tinggalkan aku Jongin-ah..." mohonnya sambil menggenggam tangan Kai yang masih menghapus air matanya. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kulakukan jika kau pergi"

Kai segera membawa tubuh mungil kekasihnya itu ke dalam pelukannya. Ia tahu apa yang dialami oleh kedua sahabatnya itu membuat Kyungsoo shock hingga ia berbicara seperti itu, "Hei… aku disini. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu" bisiknya lembut, mencoba untuk menenangkan kekasihnya yang menangis dalam dekapannya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan pada Luhan…"

Kai melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap mata kekasihnya. Mata bulat itu tidak memancarkan kebahagiaan dan cinta seperti biasanya, yang ada hanya rasa sedih, takut dan penyesalan. "Kita akan membicarakannya pelan-pelan… aku tahu ini akan sangat berat baginya tapi Luhan juga berhak mengetahuinya"

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya. Matanya beralih menatap Luhan yang masih saja tertidur dengan damai. Mungkinkah ini terakhir kalinya bagi Kyungsoo untuk menatap wajah damai sahabatnya itu? Apalagi setelah Luhan mengatahui apa terjadi kepada Sehun.

"Bagaimana disana?" pertanyaan yang Kyungsoo berikan berhasil membuat wajah Kai kembali murung.

"Sudah beres. Paman dan bibi sudah mengurus semuanya" bisiknya, "Paman dan bibi bilang, mereka akan menunggu Luhan. Paling tidak, Luhan bisa melihat wajah Sehun untuk terakhir kalinya"

.

ooo

.

"Ngghh" suara erangan dapat terdengar dari arah ranjang membuat satu-satunya orang yang berada di ruangan itu menatap penuh harap pada pria yang terbaring di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Bola mata pria itu terlihat bergerak sedikit sebelum akhirnya ia membuka kedua kelopak matanya.

"Luhan…?" ujar Kyungsoo saat ia melihat sahabatnya itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, "Kau bisa mendengarku?"

Luhan kembali mengerjapkan matanya sebelum menatap sahabatnya yang sekarang berdiri di sampingnya, "Kyungsoo-ah…" bisiknya. Luhan merasa tenggorokannya sangat kering. Kepalanya pun terasa sangat pusing. "Dimana ini?"

"Rumah sakit" jawab Kyungsoo singkat. Ia segera mengambil segelas air putih dan membantu Luhan untuk meminumnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kau mengalami kecelakaan Luhan-ah"

Kecelakaan? Luhan mengerutkan keningnya. Ia tidak dapat mengingat apapun mengenai kecelakaan itu. Luhan menutup matanya mencoba untuk mengingat kejadian semalam. Malam itu, ia dan Sehun akan pergi menonton film di bioskop tapi karena mereka terlambat, Sehun memutuskan untuk mengajak Luhan makan malam. Lalu apa yang terjadi setelah itu…? Luhan kembali mengerutkan keningnya, berusaha keras untuk mengingat apa yang terjadi setelahnya. Kepalanya terasa sangat sakit saat ia mencoba untuk mengingat kejadian itu tapi Luhan tetap bersikeras untuk mengingatnya. Ia harus mengetahui apa yang terjadi kepadanya.

_"AWAS!"_

**_BRAK_**

Mata Luhan seketika terbuka dengan lebar saat ia mengingat apa yang terjadi. Ia sedang memeluk Sehun saat mobil itu menerjang mereka. Luhan tidak begitu mengingat secara rinci namun saat itu, ia dapat merasakan seseorang mendorong tubuhnya sebelum mobil itu menabrak mereka. Mungkinkah orang itu adalah Sehun? Lalu dimana Sehun sekarang?

Luhan menatap Kyungsoo yang melihatnya sedih. Ia mengendarkan padangannya ke seluruh ruangan, berusaha untuk mencari sosok kekasihnya namun hasilnya nihil. Hanya ada dirinya dan Kyungsoo di ruangan ini. "Dimana Sehun? Dia baik-baik saja kan?" Luhan bangkit dari tidurnya, mengabaikan rasa sakit di kepalanya. Ia tidak peduli! Ia hanya ingin tahu bahwa kekasihnya itu baik-baik saja. "Kyungsoo-ah… jawab aku" pintanya sambil menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo. Matanya berusaha untuk menatap mata Kyungsoo yang tidak berani untuk menatapnya. "Kyungsoo-ah…"

Kyungsoo memandang Luhan dan balik menggenggam tangannya erat. Ia tidak tahu harus memulainya darimana. Menatap wajah Luhan yang memohon kepadanya seperti ini membuatnya merasa sedih. Ia tidak ingin sahabatnya itu bersedih setelah mengetahui segalanya. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan sahabatnya juga. Ia hanya ingin Luhan bahagia… ia hanya ingin membawa Luhan jauh dari tempat ini dan menyembunyikan segalanya. Namun, ucapan Kai kembali terngiang di telinganya. Bagaimanapun juga, Luhan berhak tahu apa yang terjadi kepada kekasihnya. "Luhan… Sehun sudah tiada"

.

ooo

.

"Luhan…" ketiga pasang mata melihat ke ujung lorong. Luhan berjalan gontai menghampiri ketiga orang itu. Terkadang, ia akan berpegangan pada tembok untuk menahannya agar tetap berjalan. Air mata dengan bebas jatuh dari kedua matanya. Ia sudah tidak bisa memikirkan apapun sekarang, yang ada dipikiran Luhan saat ini hanya Sehun, Sehun dan Sehun. Ia sangat ingin bertemu dengan Sehun. Ia ingin Sehun membangunkannya dari mimpi ini. Ia ingin Sehun memeluk tubuhnya… menciumnya.

"Luhan…" panggil Nyonya Oh saat Luhan sudah berada di depan mereka. Kondisinya yang seperti ini membuat siapapun yang melihatnya merasa khawatir, tidak terkecuali orang tua Sehun yang masih setia menunggu di depan ruang jenazah. "Luhan…" Nyonya Oh menggenggam lengan Luhan saat pria itu hanya berjalan melewati mereka.

Luhan melirik ke arah Nyonya Oh dan berusaha untuk melepaskan genggamannya. Ia ingin segera bertemu dengan Sehun! Namun, Nyonya Oh malah semakin mengeratkan genggamannya dan membuat Luhan semakin berusaha untuk melepaskannya. "Luhan, dengarkan kami" jelasnya namun ucapan itu sama sekali tidak didengar oleh Luhan. Ia terus menerus mencoba untuk melepaskan genggaman tangan ibu dari kekasihnya itu.

"Lepaskan!" ucapnya setelah beberapa saat.

"Eomma tidak akan––"

"Biarkan dia masuk" suara Tuan Oh memotong ucapan istrinya. Nyonya Oh memandang Tuan Oh dengan tatapan bingung namun sang kepala keluarga hanya sedikit menganggukkan kepalanya, pertanda bahwa istrinya harus melepaskan genggaman tangannya itu. Nyonya Oh akhirnya melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan membuat Luhan kembali berjalan menuju ruangan itu.

Kai yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan sahabatnya, membukakan pintu ruangan itu untuk Luhan sebelum menutupnya kembali setelah beberapa saat. Ia tahu, Luhan ingin bersama dengan Sehun saat ini dan ia akan mengabulkan hal itu.

Nyonya Oh menatap suaminya sedih, ia menggenggam erat sebuah kotak kecil ditangannya. Bercak darah dapat terlihat dengan cukup jelas di kotak silver itu, "Aku hanya tidak ingin dia melukai dirinya sendiri" bisiknya entah pada siapa.

Sejak Luhan memasuki ruangan, matanya tidak pernah berpaling dari satu sosok yang terbaring di atas ranjang itu. Wajahnya masih saja terlihat tampan walaupun Luhan dapat melihat sedikit lebam di wajahnya. Luhan terus berjalan hingga ia berdiri di samping sosok kekasihnya. Ia menggenggam tangan dingin itu dan memeluknya erat. Air matanya jatuh dengan bebas saat merasakan tidak ada kehangatan lagi dari tangan yang digenggamnya. Tidak ada lagi tangan besar Sehun yang menggenggam tangannya dengan erat.

"Sehun-ah…" isaknya, "Sehun-ah… bangun…" Luhan terisak saat ia memeluk tubuh Sehun. Mengapa tubuhnya sangat dingin seperti ini. Apa Sehun sangat kedinginan hingga suhu tubuhnya sangat dingin seperti ini? Luhan menatap wajah Sehun dan mengelus wajahnya lembut, berharap bahwa kekasihnya itu akan bangun dan tersenyum jahil ke arahnya, "Sehun-ah… ayo kita pulang… tempat ini sangat menyeramkan, Sehun-aaah. Aku ingin pulang ke rumah kita. Ayo cepat bangun" isaknya sambil mengguncangkan tubuh kaku kekasihnya itu.

"Yah! Oh Sehun!" bentaknya, "Bangun! Jangan bercanda seperti ini! Ini tidak lucu!" bentaknya sambil terus mengguncangkan tubuh kekasihnya itu. "Sehun-ah! Aku bilang berhenti bercanda! Ini sudah tidak lucu! Aku ingin kau bangun dan minta maaf padaku karena telah membuatku menangis seperti ini!"

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan ketiga orang yang sedari tadi hanya menunggu di luar segera masuk ke dalam ruangan saat mereka mendengar suara teriakan Luhan. Ayah Sehun segera memeluk tubuh Luhan yang sedari tadi menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh kaku putranya. "Luhan…" bisiknya, "Luhan dengarkan appa"

Luhan menghentikan tindakannya dan beralih menatap ayah Sehun. Ia segera melepaskan genggamannya pada tubuh Sehun dan beralih untuk menggenggam tangan ayah dari kekasihnya itu, "Appa… appa tolong bangunkan Sehun, appa… katakan ini tidak lucu. Marahi dia appa…" mohonnya, "Mengapa Sehunnie tidak bangun-bangun? Aku sudah membentaknya tapi dia tetap tidak bangun juga. Appaaa… bantu aku membangunkannya. Aku ingin pulang. Aku tidak ingin disini. Appa, tolong bangunkan Sehun…"

Nyonya Oh sudah tidak dapat menahan air matanya. Ia bersadar kepada Kai yang sedari tadi berdiri disampingnya. Melihat kondisi Luhan yang seperti ini membuatnya sangat sedih. Ia baru saja kehilangan putranya… ia juga tidak ingin kehilangan satu-satunya anak yang dimilikinya sekarang. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan Luhan.

"Luhan…" ucap Tuan Oh. Ia menggenggam erat tangan Luhan dan menatap mata kekasih putranya itu, "Sehun sudah tidak ada Luhan-ah… Sehun sudah pergi…"

"Bohong! Kalian semua berbohong!" teriak Luhan. Ia segera melepaskan genggaman tangan Tuan Oh dan mundur beberapa langkah, "Sehun tidak mungkin pergi! Ia tidak mungkin meninggalkanku!"

"Luhan…"

Luhan menerjang tubuh Sehun dan memeluknya erat. Setelah beberapa saat ia berusaha untuk mengangkat tubuh itu dari atas ranjang, "Luhan… apa yang kau lakukan, nak?" Luhan sama sekali tidak menggubris ucapan Tuan Oh. Ia terus berusaha untuk mengangkat tubuh Sehun namun tidak berhasil, tangan Tuan Oh menghentikan perbuatannya, "Luhan… hentikan itu, nak. Kau menyakiti Sehun"

Tuan Oh kembali mendekap tubuh Luhan yang bergetar dengan sangat hebat. Ia membiarkannya menangis keras dalam dekapannya sambil terus memanggil nama mendiang putranya. "Ikhlaskan dia, Luhan-ah… ikhlaskan Sehun untuk pergi ke tempat yang lebih baik"

Luhan memeluk tubuh Tuan Oh dengan sangat erat. Nafasnya memburu dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Tuan Oh sedikit melonggarkan dekapannya saat ia merasakan ada suatu hal yang mengganjal. Matanya terbelalak saat melihat apa yang terjadi di hadapannya. Luhan mengigit bibirnya dengan sangat kuat sehingga darah banyak mengucur membasahi bajunya. Nafasnya terengah-engah dan pandangan matanya sangat kosong. "Luhan! Kau bisa mendengar appa?! Luhan! LUHAN!"

.

ooo

.

Hari itu hujan turun dengan sangat lebat seakan ikut berduka atas kepergian Sehun.

Luhan menatap peti mati yang sedang diturunkan itu dengan sedih. Air mata masih saja membasahi wajahnya. Luhan sudah tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Teganya Sehun meninggalkannya seperti ini. Tegannya Sehun meninggalkan Luhan sendiri disini. Mengapa ia tidak sekalian membawa Luhan pergi bersamanya. Luhan ingin selalu bersama dengan Sehun. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana dirinya tanpa Sehun disisinya.

Luhan membiarkan dirinya untuk berjalan mendekati peti itu. Pikirannya kosong. Ia sudah tidak dapat mendengarkan suara sekitarnya. Pandangannya hanya tertuju pada peti kekasihnya. Semakin dalam peti itu diturunkan, semakin dekat Luhan berjalan. Hingga akhirnya saat peti itu menyentuh tanah, Luhan membiarkan dirinya untuk jatuh ke dalam lubang itu.

"Luhan!" sebuah tangan menahan tubuhnya. Pandangan Luhan beralih pada wajah seseorang yang kini mendekapnya. Wajah Sehun yang menatapnya khawatir membuat Luhan tersenyum. Ia menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyentuh wajah kekasihnya itu dan membelainya dengan sangat lembut. Namun, senyum Luhan menghilang seketika saat ia melihat wajah Sehun berubah menjadi wajah Kai yang menatapnya sedih.

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya kepada lubang yang akan menjadi tempat peristirahatan kekasihnya. Air mata kembali mengalir dari matanya. Entah ini sudah yang keberapa kalinya Luhan menangis, ia sudah tidak peduli. Ia tidak peduli kepada orang-orang yang menatapnya dengan penuh belas kasihan. Ia tidak peduli pada Kai yang mendekap tubuhnya dengan sangat erat.

Luhan hanya menginginkan Sehun.

Ia ingin Sehun disini bersamanya.

.

ooo

.

"Sebaiknya kau tinggal bersama kami, Luhan-ah…" ucap Nyonya Oh kepada Luhan yang kini berbaring di ranjang putranya. Luhan kembali pingsan saat pemakaman Sehun berlangsung. Hal ini membuat orang tua Sehun memutuskan untuk membawa Luhan ke rumah mereka dan membujuknya untuk tinggal disana.

"Aku ingin pulang" jawab Luhan tanpa menatap wajah ibu Sehun yang sedang menggenggam erat tangannya.

"Kami tidak bisa membiarkanmu tinggal sendirian disana, nak. Eomma tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu padamu" bujuk Nyonya Oh namun jawaban Luhan masih tetap sama. Ia bersikeras untuk pulang ke rumahnya dan Sehun.

"Luhan-ah… paling tidak hingga semua lukamu sembuh" Nyonya Oh masih berusaha untuk membujuknya walaupun Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia masih bersikeras untuk pulang. Ia ingin segera pulang ke rumah mereka.

"Appa akan mengizinkanmu pulang" ucap ayah Sehun setelah beberapa saat membuat ibu Sehun menatapnya bingung, "Tapi appa dan eomma akan menemanimu disana"

"Aku ingin sendiri"

"Atau appa akan menelepon Kyungsoo dan Kai untuk mengantarmu" bujuk Tuan Oh. Ia tidak bisa meninggalkan Luhan sendirian. Tidak saat kondisinya seperti ini. Kondisi mental Luhan masih kurang stabil. Dokter mengatakan bahwa itu adalah akibat shock berat atas kematian Sehun. Mereka menyarankan agar Luhan dirawat di rumah sakit supaya mereka dapat memantau keadaannya lebih teliti namun lagi-lagi Luhan menolaknya. Ia tetap meminta untuk pulang ke rumahnya dan Sehun.

"Aku bisa sendiri"

"Luhan!" bentak Tuan Oh saat ia mulai kehilangan kesabaran. Nyonya Oh segera mengelus lengannya seolah mengisyaratkan untuk tetap sabar menghadapi Luhan yang seperti ini. Tuan Oh menghela nafas panjang sebelum ia melanjutkan ucapannya, "Appa tidak akan mengizinkanmu pulang jika kau terus seperti ini. Kami khawatir padamu, Luhan-ah. Setidaknya biarkan kami mengantarmu pulang. Kami hanya ingin memastikan bahwa kau sampai dengan selamat" bujuknya dengan lembut.

Tidak ada kata yang terucap selama beberapa menit. Nyonya Oh masih duduk di sisi ranjang putranya dan mengelus-elus lengan Luhan dengan penuh kasih sayang. Ia ingin Luhan menyadari bahwa masih banyak orang yang menyayanginya. Masih banyak orang yang akan membantunya berdiri saat ia terjatuh.

"Biarkan Kai dan Kyungsoo yang mengantarku" ucap Luhan setelah beberapa saat.

Nyonya Oh menatap suaminya yang kembali menghela nafas panjang, "Baiklah. Appa akan menghubungi mereka. Kau istirahatlah dulu" ucapnya sebelum meninggalkan kamar.

Nyonya Oh mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Luhan. Ia telah berubah sekarang. Padahal belum genap 3 hari Sehun meninggalkan mereka namun kepergian Sehun itu telah berhasil membuat Luhan mereka berubah menjadi orang yang dingin dan tidak mau bersosialisasi dengan orang lain.

Nyonya Oh mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dari dalam tasnya. Ia menatap kotak itu lekat-lekat. Sedih bercampur dengan luka menyelimuti hatinya saat ia menatap kotak itu. Nyonya Oh ragu apakah ia harus memberikannya sekarang atau tidak. Tapi… Nyonya Oh kembali menatap Luhan yang menatap kosong pada foto Sehun sebelum matanya beralih pada foto putranya tersebut. Sepertinya ini adalah keinginan terakhir Sehun sebelum ia pergi.

"Luhan-ah…" ucapnya lembut. Ia membelai rambut Luhan berusaha untuk mendapatkan perhatian orang yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai anak. 6 tahun menjalin hubungan degan putranya membuat Nyonya dan Tuan Oh sangat menyayangi Luhan seperti anak mereka sendiri. Apalagi setelah mereka mendengar keadaan Luhan yang sudah ditinggal oleh orang tuanya sejak ia masih kecil. Nyonya Oh bahkan lebih memanjakan pria yang ada di hadapannya itu dibandingkan dengan putranya sendiri. Ia merasa bahwa ia memiliki seorang anak perempuan yang dari dulu didambakannya. Walaupun Luhan adalah seorang laki-laki, tapi sifat manja dan kekanakkannya membuat Nyonya Oh seperti memiliki seorang anak perempuan. Jangan lupakan juga wajah manisnya yang terlihat lebih cantik daripada wanita.

Nyonya Oh menghela nafas berat, ia tidak tahu lagi kapan saat-saat itu akan kembali seperti semula. Saat-saat Luhan bermanja-manja kepada dirinya. Ia menatap Luhan yang masih menatap foto putranya dengan penuh kerinduan. Ia tahu ini sangat sulit. Sebagai ibu yang mengandung dan melahirkan Sehun, Nyonya Oh merasa sangat kehilangan putra satu-satunya itu. Ia juga tahu, kepergian Sehun juga pasti berat untuk Luhan. Ia sangat mengerti itu.

Nyonya Oh mengelus pipi Luhan saat pria itu masih saja tidak menatapnya. Kali ini, pandangan mata Luhan beralih untuk menatapnya dan Nyonya Oh segera memberikan kotak itu pada Luhan, "Polisi menemukan ini di saku celana Sehun"

Luhan menatap kotak itu dengan bingung sebelum akhirnya membukanya perlahan. Matanya melebar dan air mata kembali mengalir deras di wajahnya. Di dalam kotak itu terdapat 2 buah cincin. Sepasang cincin couple yang terbuat dari emas putih dan sebuah batu berlian kecil menghiasi cincin itu. Luhan mengambil cincin yang memiliki ukuran lebih kecil dengan tangan gemetar. Isakan keluar dengan bebas dari mulutnya saat ia membaca sebuah tulisan yang terukir di dalamnya.

**_Oh Sehun's_**

Cincin itu adalah miliknya. Dirinya memang akan selalu menjadi milik Sehun sampai kapanpun. Luhan kemudian mengambil cincin kedua dan matanya menatap ukiran yang ada di dalamnya dengan pandangan haru.

**_Luhan's_**

Luhan membawa kedua cincin itu ke dalam dadanya dan memeluknya erat. Isak tangis kembali dapat terdengar darinya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat karena rasa sedih yang dialaminya sekarang. Luhan baru mengetahuinya sekarang… Sehun akan melamarnya malam itu.

.

ooo

.

Kyungsoo membimbing Luhan untuk memasuki rumah itu. Rumah Sehun dan Luhan. "Luhan…" bisik Kyungsoo saat Luhan mendudukkan dirinya di atas sofa, "Aku dan Kai akan menginap disini malam ini"

"Tidak perlu" jawab Luhan singkat, "Aku ingin sendiri"

"Tapi Lu––"

"Tinggalkan aku!" bentaknya.

Kyungsoo menatap mata Kai yang dari tadi hanya diam di sisinya. Kai kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya, memberitahu kekasihnya itu untuk menuruti permintaan Luhan. Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang, "Baiklah… tapi besok pagi aku dan Kai akan kemari lagi. Jika ada apa-apa, kau bisa menghubungi kami" ucapnya sebelum meninggalkan Luhan sendirian di rumah itu.

Luhan mengendarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Rumah ini sangat sepi tanpa Sehun disini. Tak ada lagi canda dan tawa dari mereka berdua. Sekarang, hanya ada Luhan… sendiri tanpa Sehun.

Luhan beranjak dari sofa itu dan berjalan perlahan ke arah kamar tidur mereka. Ia membuka pintu kamar itu dengan perlahan, sedikit berharap bahwa ia akan menemukan sosok Sehun sedang tertidur pulas di ranjang mereka. Harapan Luhan itu lenyap saat ia melihat ranjang mereka kosong dan sangat rapi, menandakan bahwa tidak ada orang yang tertidur diatasnya. Luhan menjatuhkan dirinya di atas ranjang dan kembali menangis. Ia sungguh tidak sanggup hidup tanpa Sehun disampingnya. Semuanya terasa begitu menyesakkan baginya sekarang. Seakan-akan ada sebuah batu besar yang menghimpit dadanya membuatnya sulit untuk bernafas dan berharap bahwa ia akan pergi menyusul Sehun.

Luhan meringkukkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang dan membenamkan wajahnya di atas bantal. Ia berusaha untuk mencium aroma tubuh Sehun yang masih tertinggal di atas ranjang mereka. Ia menatap cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya. Sebelah tangannya meremas sebuah cincin yang dijadikannya sebagai liontin. Walau bagaimanapun juga, Luhan ingin dirinya dan Sehun tetap bersama. Setelah mengetahui mengenai cincin itu. Luhan tetap menerima lamaran Sehun walaupun Sehun tidak ada bersamanya lagi. Kedua cincin itu ia pakai sebagai tanda pernikahan mereka. Cincin Luhan ia pakai di jari manisnya dan cincin Sehun ia gunakan sebagai liontin kalungnya.

"Sehun-ah" panggilnya, "Sehun-ah… kembalilah… aku membutuhkanmu"

Tidak ada yang menjawab panggilannya tersebut. Hanya angin yang membelai rambutnya dengan lembut. Luhan memejamkan matanya, berusaha untuk cepat tidur. Ia yakin bahwa ini hanyalah mimpi. Ia yakin Sehun masih hidup. Ia yakin bila ia tidur sekarang, Sehun akan membangunkannya lagi dan mereka akan menjalani aktivitas mereka seperti biasanya.

Luhan yakin, Sehun akan membangunkannya dari mimpi buruk ini.

.

ooo

.

Kyungsoo menatap pintu yang masih tertutup itu dengan khawatir. Dari tadi, ia dan Kai telah berulang kali memencet bel rumah itu tapi Luhan belum juga membukakan pintunya. Kyungsoo menatap jam tangannya, jam 9 pagi, pada jam segini biasanya Luhan sudah bangun tapi mengapa ia sama sekali tidak membukakan pintunya. Apa terjadi sesuatu?

**RING RING**

Kai kembali membunyikan bel rumah itu. Kakinya sudah berkali-kali ia hentakkan dengan perlahan untuk mengusir rasa khawatirnya. _'Aku akan mendobrak pintu ini jika Luhan masih saja tidak membukakan pintunya' _ucapnya dalam hati.

"Minggir, Kyungsoo-ah…" ucapnya setelah beberapa saat. Hampir semenit sejak terakhir ia membunyikan bel, "Aku akan mendobraknya" Kyungsoo hanya menganggukkan kepalanya lalu menyingkir dari depan pintu. Kai berjalan mundur untuk mengambil ancang-ancang. Baru saja ia akan berlari menerjang pintu itu saat sang pemilik rumah akhirnya membukakan pintu bagi mereka.

"Kyungsoo? Kai?" ucap Luhan sambil menggosok matanya. Sepertinya pemilik rumah ini baru saja bangun dari tidurnya, "Apa yang kalian lakukan disini pagi sekali?" lanjutnya. Ia memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap kedua sahabatnya bingung.

Melihat kondisi Luhan yang sepertinya baik-baik saja, sepasang kekasih itu menghela nafas lega. Kai mengulurkan tangannya dan membelai rambut Luhan dengan sangat lembut, "Aku pikir terjadi sesuatu" ucapnya, "Hampir setengah jam kami menunggu disini. Kau baik-baik saja?"

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Ia menatap kedua sahabatnya itu dengan senyum manis yang terkembang di wajahnya. Senyuman itu sontak membuat pasangan itu terkejut. Bukankah saat mereka meninggalkan Luhan kemarin, ia terlihat sangat sedih dan kacau? Apa yang terjadi sehingga mereka dapat melihat senyum manis sahabat mereka itu lagi?

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo ragu. Jujur saja, ia sangat bingung dengan perubahan sikap Luhan yang dirasanya sangat drastis.

Lagi-lagi, Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya, "Eung!" serunya ceria, "Aku baru saja bangun tadi. Maaf membuat kalian menunggu lama" ia mengerutkan keningnya saat ia melihat tatapan bingung dari sahabatnya, "Kenapa…?"

Kedua sahabatnya itu segera menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum bahagia, "Tidak apa-apa" jawab mereka bersamaan.

Suara tawa menggema di halaman rumah itu. Luhan sesekali menepuk perutnya saat ia tidak kuasa menahan tawanya. Kedua sahabatnya ini sangat lucu. Mereka bahkan menjawab pertanyaannya bersamaan. Melihat Luhan yang tertawa lepas semakin membuat pasangan di depannya mengerutkan keningnya. Apa yang terjadi?

"Kalian sangat lucu!" seru Luhan setelah ia selesai tertawa. Ia kemudian mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap wajah sahabatnya itu, "Tumben sekali kalian datang pagi-pagi. Ada apa?" tanyanya lagi-lagi dengan memiringkan kepalanya

"Kemarin kan kami sudah berjanji akan datang pagi ini?"

"Benarkah?" serunya terkejut, "Hehehe aku lupa" jawabnya sambil tersenyum lebar. "Kalau begitu masuklah!" ia sedikit bergeser sehingga kedua sahabatnya itu bisa masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Kau sudah sarapan?" Tanya Kyungsoo sesaat setelah mereka masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Belum" jawab Luhan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku baru saja bangun saat kalian datang"

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Biar aku yang membuatkan sarapan" ucap Kyungsoo sambil membelai kepala Luhan, "Kau mandilah"

"Thanks Soo" ucapnya sebelum berlalu ke kamarnya, "Masak yang enak ya!" teriaknya dari dalam kamar.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum simpul. Ia beranjak ke arah dapur dan mulai mengeluarkan beberapa bahan makanan. Kyungsoo sedang memotong-motong bawang saat ia mendengar suara Kai yang duduk di meja makan.

"Ada yang aneh" ucapnya. Kyungsoo menatap wajah kekasihnya itu bingung. Alisnya terangkat seolah meminta penjelasan yang lebih dari Kai. "Luhan… sifatnya berubah terlalu drastis"

"Aku tau" jawab Kyungsoo. Ia sudah kembali memotong-motong bahan makanan yang lainnya. "Tapi mungkin saja kan Luhan sudah menyadari bahwa kesedihan yang terlalu mendalam tidak akan membuat Sehun kembali padanya" lanjutnya, berusaha untuk tetap berpikir positif atas perubahan sifat Luhan ini.

"Aku ingin sekali berpikir seperti itu, Soo. Tapi, tetap ada yang janggal"

"Aku mengerti. Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama sepertimu tapi apa yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang? Bertanya langsung kepadanya bukanlah jawaban yang tepat atas permasalahan ini mungkin sebaiknya kita perhatikan dia terlebih dahulu. Jika saatnya sudah tepat, mungkin kita bisa menanyakan kepadanya"

.

ooo

.

"Waaaa harum sekali!" seru Luhan saat ia baru saja masuk ke ruang makan, "Pasti enak sekali" ucapnya saat duduk di sisi Kai. Ia menatap 3 piring nasi goreng yang sudah tersedia di atas meja makan. Luhan menatap mata kedua sahabatnya itu sambil mengerutkan keningnya, "Kenapa hanya 3 piring?"

Kini giliran Kyungsoo dan Kai yang mengerutkan keningnya. Mereka saling berpandangan dan melihat 3 piring nasi goreng yang sama sekali belum mereka sentuh_. 'Di rumah ini hanya ada kita bertiga saja kan? Jadi wajar saja kan jika Kyungsoo hanya membuat 3 porsi? Apa Luhan mengajak temannya yang lain untuk menginap? Tapi siapa? Aku tidak mengingat Luhan memiliki teman dekat selain aku dan Kyungsoo… yah… dan Sehun juga'_ pikir Kai.

"Kau mengajak temanmu untuk menginap?" Tanya Kai, "Mereka bisa memakan bagianku jika kau mau. Mungkin jika jumlah mereka cukup banyak, Kyungsoo bisa membuatnya lagi" ucap Kai sambil menatap Kyungsoo. Ia tersenyum senang saat melihat kekasihnya itu menganggukkan kepalanya walaupun Kai masih menemukan kebingungan di kedua bola matanya.

"Kau ini bicara apa!" seru Luhan sambil sedikit tertawa, "Aku kan tidak punya teman dekat selain kalian berdua. Tentu saja yang kumaksudkan adalah sarapan untuk Sehunnie. Aku sudah mencoba untuk membangunkannya dari tadi tapi Sehunnie bilang dia masih mengantuk. Dia memintaku untuk menyisakan sarapan untuknya. Tapi tidak apa-apa, Soo… aku akan memasak untuknya nanti. Lagipula, sepertinya Sehunnie akan bangun cukup siang hari ini jadi aku bisa sekalian membuat makan siang untuk kami berdua. Well, jika kalian mau kita bisa makan siang bersama hari ini. Sudah lama sekali kita tidak makan siang berempat. Kalian tahu tadi malam Sehunnie…"

Tatapan bingung pasangan itu berubah menjadi sedih. Mereka menatap Luhan yang masih terus membicarakan tentang Sehun. Kai dan Kyungsoo memahami perubahan sifat Luhan yang sangat drastis ini. Luhan mengalami denial. Dia menolak untuk mempercayai bahwa Sehun sudah tiada, mungkin juga Luhan berhalusinasi bahwa Sehun masih ada di sisinya.

Air mata mulai berkumpul di pelupuk mata Kyungsoo namun ia segera menghapusnya. Ia dapat merasakan tangan Kai menggenggam tangannya di bawah meja. Kyungsoo menatap Kai yang menghela nafas berat kemudian tersenyum ke arah Luhan dan sesekali memberi sedikit komentar saat Luhan terus saja membicarakan Sehun yang menurutnya masih tertidur dengan malas di atas kasur. Kyungsoo menutup matanya dan menggenggam tangan Kai dengan erat, _'Tuhan… mengapa jadi begini…'_

.

ooo

.

Perkiraan Kai dan Kyungsoo cukup benar. Dokter mengatakan bahwa Luhan berhalusinasi. Ia berasumsi hal itu terjadi karena rasa kehilangan yang cukup dalam sehingga Luhan menganggap bahwa Sehun masih hidup dan berada di sampingnya. Orang tua Sehun yang saat itu mengantar Luhan untuk pergi ke dokter ahli kejiwaan hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang sambil berusaha untuk menahan air mata mereka.

"Sebaiknya anda tidak meninggalkan putra anda sendirian. Saya takut hal ini bisa memicu munculnya ketakutan yang berlebihan dan paranoid. Jika ini sudah terjadi, saya khawatir putra anda akan melakukan hal-hal yang bisa mencelakakan dirinya sendiri. Saya juga menyarankan untuk melakukan terapi karena menurut data yang saya dapatkan, halusinasi yang dialami putra anda sudah cukup parah"

Nyonya Oh segera memeluk tubuh Luhan dengan erat dan mengelus-elus rambutnya setelah ia dan ayah Sehun keluar dari ruangan dokter. Namun, Luhan hanya menatapnya bingung sambil bertanya kepada Sehun, yang menurutnya ada disampingnya, mengapa ibunya berbuat seperti itu. Luhan sama sekali tidak mengerti arti pelukan ibunya itu. Ia menatap ayah Sehun saat Sehun tidak menjawab pertanyaannya namun ayah Sehun hanya tersenyum dan membelai punggungnya dengan lembut. _'Sebenarnya ada apa? Mengapa eomma dan appa bertindak aneh seperti ini?'_ batin Luhan.

Setelah mereka memeriksakan Luhan ke dokter, Kai dan Kyungsoo selalu menghabiskan waktu mereka di rumah Luhan setiap harinya. Mereka akan datang sekitar pukul 9 pagi dan pulang pada sore hari. Awalnya, Kai dan Kyungsoo ingin menemani Luhan untuk tinggal disana, mereka khawatir Luhan akan berbuat sesuatu yang mencelakakan dirinya namun Luhan bersikeras bahwa mereka harus pulang. Ia beralasan bahwa ia ingin berduaan saja dengan Sehun pada malam hari dan Luhan tidak ingin Kai ataupun Kyungsoo mengganggu mereka berdua. Jadilah, dengan sangat terpaksa mereka menuruti permintaan Luhan itu.

Orang tua Sehun selalu datang dua hari sekali untuk memantau perkembangannya. Mereka akan datang dengan membawa banyak makanan dan sesekali membawa Luhan keluar untuk bermain. Mereka juga sering membujuk Luhan untuk tinggal bersama dengan mereka namun Luhan bersikeras tidak mau pindah dari rumah itu. Saat ibu Sehun mengusulkan untuk tinggal disana bersama dengan Luhan, ia memberikan alasan yang sama seperti yang dia ucapkan kepada Kai dan Kyungsoo.

Kondisi Luhan tiap harinya tidak mengalami perkembangan yang berarti. Terkadang, Luhan akan tertawa dan mengobrol sendiri. Ia akan duduk di depan televisi dan mengobrol sendiri atau terkadang bermain air saat ia sedang mencuci pakaian. Kondisi Luhan yang seperti itu membuat semuanya sangat khawatir. Dokter juga menyarankan mereka untuk menjelaskannya secara perlahan atau melakukan terapi tapi Luhan selalu tertawa dan berbicara dengan Sehun saat semua orang berusaha untuk menjelaskan tentang kematian Sehun atau mengajaknya melakukan terapi.

"Saya tidak bisa memaksanya untuk menyadari bahwa Sehun yang ia maksud adalah hanya halusinasinya saja" ucap dokter saat mereka bertemu untuk yang ketiga kalinya, "Saya takut hasilnya malah akan memperparah keadaannya jika saya memaksakannya untuk menyadari itu. Semua keputusannya berada ditangan putra anda sendiri, apakah ia akan menerima kematian kekasihnya itu atau hidup dalam dunia yang dibuatnya sendiri. Saya sebagai dokternya hanya membantunya untuk mencoba menerima itu. Hal ini tidak semudah seperti kita membalikkan tangan. Dibutuhkan kerja keras dan dukungan yang sangat banyak dari orang-orang di sekitanya agar putra anda menyadari bahwa masih banyak orang-orang yang mencintainya di dunia ini. Kita harus melakukan ini secara perlahan dan kita juga harus berhati-hati karena jika kita salah langkah, mungkin saja kondisi putra anda malah akan lebih buruk dari ini"

.

ooo

.

"Bye-byeeee!" seru Luhan sambil melambaikan tangannya. Kai dan Kyungsoo yang sudah ada di mobil mereka juga melambaikan tangan mereka. Hari sudah sore dan waktunya bagi mereka untuk pulang.

Luhan menatap mobil yang keluar dari halaman rumahnya dengan senyum manis yang terpampang di wajahnya. Ia menunggu sampai mobil itu hilang dari pandangannya sebelum ia kembali masuk ke dalam rumah. Saat Luhan menutup pintunya, senyum manis yang sedari tadi diperlihatkannya menghilang begitu saja. Matanya yang tadi berbinar penuh dengan kebahagiaan kini berubah menjadi kosong. Ia berjalan gontai ke arah kamarnya dan mendudukkan diri di kasur miliknya dan Sehun. Luhan menggapai sebuah bingkai foto yang berada di atas nakas lalu mengelus foto kekasihnya yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Sehun-ah…" bisiknya. Air mata kembali mengalir dari kedua matanya. "Sehun-ah…" bisiknya lagi saat ia tidak mendengar jawaban dari kekasihnya untuk kesekian kalinya. "Aku sudah lelah seperti ini"

Luhan membaringkan tubuhnya dan memeluk foto itu dengan erat. Isakan yang cukup keras dapat terdengar darinya, "Kenapa kau meninggalkanku, Sehun-ah? Kau kejam… kau tahu aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu. Kau tahu aku sangat bergantung padamu. Kenapa kau meninggalkanku seperti ini? Kenapa?!" Luhan bangkit dari tidurnya dan melempar foto Sehun ke tembok hingga serpihan kaca berserakan dimana-mana.

Nafas Luhan terengah-engah menahan segala amarah yang memuncak dalam dirinya, "Aku membencimu Oh Sehun! Aku membencimu!" teriaknya pada foto Sehun yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya, "Aku membencimu…" bisiknya. "Aku membencimu karena kau membuatku begini" ucapnya di sela isak tangisnya, "Aku membencimu karena kau membuatku tidak bisa berhenti mencintaimu… aku mencintaimu, Sehun-ah…" ucapnya sambil meremas dadanya dengan erat. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari sejak kapan ia terduduk di sisi tempat tidur mereka.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu…" bisiknya. Seperti biasanya, tidak ada yang menjawab ucapannya. Tidak ada lagi Sehun yang membalas ungkapan cintanya. Tidak ada lagi Sehun yang memeluknya erat.

Hanya angin yang berhembus dari sela jendelanya dan membelai rambut Luhan dengan lebut.

Luhan bangkit dari duduknya dan segera menyambar kunci mobil milik Sehun. Ia harus bertemu dengan Sehun sekarang. Ia berlari ke mobil itu dan menjalankannya dengan cukup cepat. Hanya satu tujuan Luhan sekarang yaitu bertemu dengan Sehun.

.

ooo

.

Luhan terus berjalan di area yang sangat familiar baginya. Ia tidak memperdulikan angin malam yang menusuk tubuhnya. Ia terus berjalan. Pandangannya hanya tertuju pada satu tempat di atas bukit itu. Tempat dimana kekasihnya beristirahat dengan tenang.

Makam Sehun.

Tangan Luhan mengelus batu nisan yang bertuliskan nama kekasihnya. Air mata masih terus mengalir di wajahnya dan isakan kecil dapat terdengar darinya. Tubuhnya mulai bergetar saat ia membaca nama kekasihnya itu untuk kesekian kalinya. Menyadarkannya bahwa kekasihnya itu sudah tiada.

Luhan mencium batu nisan itu dalam. Ia menyalurkan seluruh kesedihan dan kerinduan yang dirasakannya. Berharap sang kekasih dapat merasakannya di alam sana. Luhan berbaring di sisi makam kekasihnya itu dan memeluknya seperti saat ia sedang memeluk Sehun. Luhan terus berbaring disana, mengabaikan angin dingin yang menerpa tubuhnya dan hujan yang mulai turun dari langit. Ia menatap makam itu dengan penuh cinta kemudian Luhan tersenyum dengan sangat manis. Senyuman yang sangat Sehun sukai.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sehunnie" bisiknya sebelum menutup mata untuk terakhir kalinya.

.

ooo

.

Gelap.

Semuanya terlihat sangat gelap.

Ia mengendarkan pandangannya, mencoba untuk mencari cahaya di lautan kegelapan itu.

Apa yang terjadi? Dimana dia sekarang? Apa yang terjadi kepadanya?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terus saja berputar di kepalanya hingga ia menemukan sebuah cahaya putih yang sangat menyilaukan. Ia menutup matanya dengan sebelah lengannya dan mencoba untuk mengintip cahaya itu namun tidak bisa. Cahaya itu begitu membutakan matanya.

"Tugasmu belum selesai, Oh Sehun" sebuah suara menggema di tempat itu. Sehun dapat merasakan tubuhnya meringan saat ia tersedot oleh cahaya putih itu.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**Author Note:**

Akhirnyaaaa saya bisa nyelesein chapter dua dari fanfic iniiiii

maafkan saya karena telah membunuh Sehunnie (membungkukkan badan. dijitak pake palu sama Luhan)

aku harap kalian suka sama chapter ini ^^

mungkin fic ini bakal berakhir di chapter depan hehehe kan judulnya juga mini series hahaha tunggu aja kejutan apa yang saya siapkan untuk readers semuaaaaa muahahahaha

oh iya, mau main tebak-tebakan sama author ga? hehehe

coba tebak tugas apa yang dimaksud sama suara itu? clue-nya: 1. cover image fanfic ini, 2. MV Paradise-nya Infinite, 3. angin

kalo readers semua baca dengan baik-baik mungkin bisa nebak hahahaha

selamat menebak yaaaaaaa (buat yang mau aja ^^) jangan lupa review-nya juga hehehe

sampai ketemu di chapter depaaaan!

see ya!

(wave hand and vanish like a ninja)

**Special thanks:**

overdosebcsexo, Oh Zhiyulu Fujoshi, lisnana1, XiaoLuhan, Delu4Selu


	3. Last Chapter

oooo

oo

**Heaven & Paradise**

**© fumiyo92**

A Hunhan Fanfiction

oo

**LAST CHAPTER**

**Paradise**

(Oh Sehun's Point of View)

oooo

.

.

"This place is our paradise. I'm still here… we're still here… in our paradise but why did you keep that sad look on your face?"

– Sehun.

.

ooo

.

Gelap.

Semuanya terlihat sangat gelap.

Aku mengendarkan pandanganku pada seluruh penjuru tempat berusaha untuk mencari setitik cahaya di lautan kegelapan ini.

Apa yang terjadi? Dimana aku sekarang? Apa yang terjadi kepadaku?

Aku mengerutkan keningku, mencoba untuk mengingat apa yang terjadi kepadaku. Mataku melebar saat aku mengingat semuanya.

Kecelakaan itu.

Apakah aku sudah mati?

Lalu bagaimana dengan Luhan? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Luhanku masih hidup kan?

Aku ingat, aku sempat mendorong tubuhnya sebelum mobil itu menabrak kami. Tapi… tubuh itu… aku ingat, aku sempat melihat tubuh Luhanku yang tergeletak di jalanan. Dia baik-baik saja kan? Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa khawatir yang terus saja menggerogoti hatiku. Aku ingin dia baik-baik saja. Aku ingin dia tetap hidup.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah cahaya putih menyilaukan mataku. Aku mencoba untuk menutup mataku dengan sebelah lenganku dan mencoba untuk sedikit mengintip dari balik lenganku tapi cahaya itu sangat membutakan mataku! Aku tidak bisa melihat apapun yang ada di cahaya itu.

"Tugasmu belum selesai, Oh Sehun" sebuah suara menggema di tempat gelap ini. Suara siapa itu? Tugas? Tugas apa? Apakah aku benar-benar sudah mati?

Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan terus beputar di kepalaku saat tiba-tiba aku merasa tubuhku menjadi sangat ringan. Aku menutup kedua mataku dengan erat saat cahaya itu makin mendekat dan menyedot tubuhku ke dalamnya.

"Lindungilah dia… hingga waktunya tiba"

.

ooo

.

Saat aku membuka mataku, cahaya yang membutakan itu sudah tidak ada. Yang ada hanyalah cahaya mentari sore yang menghangatkan ruangan ini. Aku terbaring di atas sebuah kasur yang empuk. Kasur yang sangat familiar bagiku.

Aku berada di kamar kami.

Kamarku dan Luhan.

Jadi… apakah semua itu hanya mimpi? Tapi mengapa semuanya terasa begitu nyata?

Aku menatap sisi tempat tidur dimana biasanya Luhan tidur. Sisi itu masih sangat rapi. Apakah Luhan sudah bangun? Tumben sekali dia tidak membangunkanku hingga aku bangun sangat kesiangan seperti ini. Aku menghela nafas panjang dan menutup wajahku dengan kedua lenganku. Entah mengapa, aku malas sekali untuk bangun dari tempat tidur ini. Seperti ada magnet yang menarikku untuk tetap tidur dan tidak meninggalkan kamar ini.

**CKLEK**

Aku menatap pintu yang kini terbuka lebar. Menampakkan sosok kekasih mungilku yang berjalan meemasuki kamar kami dengan perlahan. "Luhan!" seruku, "Kenapa––"

Tunggu.

Ada yang aneh.

Kenapa wajahnya terlihat begitu murung?

Aku segera bangkit dari tempat tidur kami dan berjalan mendekatinya, "Hei… kau kenapa? Kenapa murung sekali?" tanyaku. Namun, dia seperti tidak mendengar suaraku sama sekali. "Luhan, kena––" mataku melebar saat aku mecoba untuk menyentuh tubuhnya. Mengapa aku sama sekali tidak bisa menyentuhnya? Mengapa tanganku malah menembus tubuhnya itu?

Apa yang terjadi?

Apa aku benar-benar sudah mati?

Aku menatap Luhan yang kini telah menangis di atas ranjang kami. Tubuhnya kurus dan wajahnya juga terlihat sangat pucat. Terdapat beberapa luka lebam di tangannya. Bibirnya pun terlihat sedikit sobek. Keadannya sekarang sungguh berbeda dengan saat terakhir kali aku melihatnya.

Luhan…

Aku tidak ingin melihatmu seperti ini.

Aku mendudukkan diriku di sampingnya. Tangannya kini menggenggam erat sesuatu yang melingkar di lehernya dan di jari itu… di jari itu terpasang cincin yang ingin kuberikan kepadanya malam itu. Cincin yang akan menjadi pengikat diantara kami.

Luhan… kau menemukan cincin itu…

"Sehun-ah" panggilnya dengan suara parau. Apakah kau sering menangis karenaku? Karena kekasihmu yang bodoh ini? "Sehun-ah… kembalilah… aku membutuhkanmu"

Aku disini Luhan… aku disampingmu… kumohon jangan menangis seperti ini. Kau membuatku bersedih. Kumohon Xiao Lu… jangan menangis lagi.

Aku mencoba untuk kembali menyentuhnya namun hasilnya tetap saja sama. Tanganku selalu menembus tubuhnya. Oh Tuhan! Kumohon pada-Mu, biarkan aku menyentuhnya untuk sekali saja! Biarkan aku menenangkannya. Aku mohon pada-Mu, Tuhan… kumohon…

Air mata mengalir sendirinya dari kedua mataku. Melihatnya yang seperti ini membuatku sakit. Aku merasa bahwa aku merupakan kekasih yang buruk! Kekasih macam apa yang meninggalkan orang yang dicintainya seperti ini. Kekasih macam apa aku ini sehingga membuat orang yang kucintai menderita seperti ini.

Aku membaringkan diriku di sampingnya dan mengecup pucuk kepalanya. "Maafkan aku, Luhan-ah…"

.

ooo

.

Aku menatap wajah kekasihku yang masih tertidur dengan sangat lelap di atas tempat tidur kami. Hari sudah pagi namun dia masih belum mau memperlihatkan kedua bola mata indahnya. Posisi kami masih tidak berubah dari kemarin sore. Aku masih berbaring disampingnya dan terus mencoba untuk mengelus tubuhnya. Air mata sesekali mengalir dari matanya yang tertutup. Bahkan saat kau tidur juga kau masih menangisiku? Sungguh, aku ingin menghapus air mata itu. Ingin menghapus seluruh kesedihan yang dirasakannya. Namun, kini aku sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Aku hanyalah arwah yang hanya bisa menatapnya… memperhatikannya yang terus terpuruk karena kepergianku. Tuhan… jika dia akan sangat terpukul atas kepergianku seperti ini, aku rela jika dia melupakanku. Aku tidak ingin melihatnya seperti ini…. aku hanya ingin dia bahagia.

**RING RING**

Aku menatap ke arah jendela yang ada di kamar kami. Siapa yang datang pagi sekali? Aku hendak melihatnya namun, wajah Luhan membuatku mengurungkan niatku. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya sendiri.

Suara bel itu terus saja berbunyi namun Luhan masih tetap tertidur. Ingin sekali aku keluar dan membentak siapapun yang membunyikan bel itu. Aku tidak ingin mereka mengganggu tidur Luhanku. Walaupun tadi malam tidurnya terlihat tidak tenang tapi menjelang pagi, akhirnya ia bisa tertidur dengan lelap. Aku tidak ingin ia bangun dan menyadari bahwa aku sudah mati. Aku tidak ingin melihatnya menangis lagi seperti kemarin.

**RING RING**

"Uugh" aku terus memperhatikan dia yang mulai terbangun dari tidurnya. Tangannya sesekali menggosok matanya dan ia mengubah posisi tidurnya.

**RING RING**

"Sehunnie…" bisiknya dengan mata sedikit terbuka, "Aku mengantuk sekali. Bukakan pintunya" mataku melebar saat mendengar ucapannya. Apakah ia dapat melihatku?

"Luhan?"

Ia sama sekali tidak menjawabku. Ia hanya kembali menggosok matanya dan menguap cukup lebar. Perlahan, ia bangun dan meregangkan tubuhnya. "Kau malas sekali" ucapnya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sungguh Luhan, jika kondisiku tidak seperti ini mungkin aku sudah memakanmu sekarang.

Namun kemudian, nafasku tercekat dan mataku kembali melebar saat ia menatapku yang masih berbaring di atas tempat tidur. Ia tersenyum jahil kemudian mulai mengguncangkan tubuhku.

Bukan.

Bukan tubuhku tapi tempat tidur dimana aku berbaring sekarang, "Ayo bangun pemalas" serunya sambil terus mengguncangkan tempat tidur itu. Aku bangun dan menatapnya sedih saat ia kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Ya sudah! Tidur saja sana!" serunya kemudian berjalan keluar dari kamar kami.

Apa yang terjadi padamu, Luhan-ah…?

.

ooo

.

Aku menatap tiga orang yang sedang makan di ruang makan kami. Kai dan Kyungsoo-hyung lah orang yang telah membunyikan bel rumah kami dari tadi. Kini aku mengerti perasaan mereka. Mereka pasti sangat khawatir dengan kondisi Luhan sehingga membuat mereka datang pagi-pagi sekali. Aku bisa melihat tatapan sedih yang diberikan oleh Kyungsoo-hyung kepada Luhan yang kini sedang bercerita kepada Kai mengenai diriku yang menurutnya masih tidur di kamar kami. Kai… walaupun ia sesekali terlihat menjawab ucapan Luhan mengenai diriku namun aku bisa melihat tatapan sedihnya. Tangan mereka berdua pun saling berpegangan di bawah meja seakan saling memberikan kekuatan untuk satu sama lain.

Aku mengerti bahwa mereka sedih melihat Luhan yang seperti ini.

Aku mengerti bahwa mereka tidak sanggup terus membohongi Luhan seperti ini.

Aku mengerti…

Karena aku merasakan hal itu.

Aku merasakan semuanya.

Kesedihan, ketakutan, rasa bersalah, penyesalan, cinta, rindu dan beberapa emosi lagi yang bahkan aku sendiri tidak dapat menamainya. Semua emosi itu bercampur aduk di dalam diriku.

Aku sedih melihat Luhan seperti ini.

Aku takut dengan keadaannya saat ia menyadari bahwa aku sudah tidak ada di sisinya.

Aku merasa bersalah karena aku harus meninggalkannya seperti ini.

Aku menyesal mengapa aku harus mengajaknya keluar malam itu, padahal Luhan bersikeras untuk tinggal di rumah saja.

Aku merindukannya… senyumnya, tawanya, harum tubuhnya, bibirnya. Aku merindukan seluruhnya. Aku merindukan Luhan. Sangat merindukannya.

Aku mencintainya hingga aku ingin membunuh diriku yang dengan teganya meninggalkannya seperti ini, membiarkan malaikat yang Tuhan berikan kepadaku menderita karena kepergianku.

Aku mengepalkan tanganku dengan sangat erat. Air mata kembali memaksa keluar dari kedua mataku namun aku menahannya. Aku tidak pantas menangis. Lelaki bodoh seperti diriku yang telah membuat kekasihnya menderita tidak pantas menangis.

"AAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!"

Aku berteriak sambil memukul tembok yang ada disampingku lagi dan lagi. Semua hal yang terjadi membuatku sangat marah pada diriku sendiri.

"Kau pantas mati! Kau pantas mati Oh Sehun!"

.

ooo

.

"Sehunnie… lihat. Bayi itu lucu sekali. Kejam sekali orang tuanya memberi lemon pada anak sekecil itu" ucapnya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya namun, beberapa saat kemudian tawa renyahnya dapat terdengar di seluruh penjuru ruangan, "Ekspresinya sangat lucuuu. Aku ingin mempunyai anak seperti dia! Sehunnie, kita harus segera mengadopsi seorang anak!"

Aku tersenyum miris saat mendengar ucapannya karena kini, aku sudah tidak dapat mengabulkan permintaannya itu. Luhan kini telah duduk di sofa sambil menonton TV. Ia tidak henti-hentinya mengomentari apapun yang dilihatnya bahkan terkadang ia merengek kepada 'Sehun' yang menurutnya sedang duduk disampingnya.

Sudah dua hari sejak aku terbangun di kamar kami. Keadaan Luhan masih sama seperti kemarin. Ia masih terus mempercayai bahwa aku masih hidup dan berada di sampingnya. Ya… aku memang masih ada di sampingnya tapi aku sudah mati. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun bahkan saat ia marah kepada Kai dan Kyungsoo-hyung ketika mereka berusaha memberitahunya bahwa aku sudah mati, aku tidak bisa menenangkannya. Aku hanya berdiri di sampingnya seperti orang bodoh yang sedang menonton pertunjukan drama.

"Luhan" suara itu membuatku membalikkan tubuhku dengan cepat. Mataku terpaku saat melihat sosok dihadapanku itu. Lagi-lagi, aku membuat semua orang yang kusayangi menderita.

Eomma…

"Eomma!" aku melihat Luhan yang segera memeluk tubuh kurus ibuku dengan sangat erat. Ia tersenyum senang saat ibuku membelai kepalanya dengan lembut. Ibuku juga tersenyum… namun senyum bahagia yang ia berikan untuk Luhan sama sekali tidak menyentuh matanya. Ia terlihat sangat letih namun berusaha keras untuk tetap kuat di depan semua orang.

"Sehunnie! Kau tidak menyambut eomma, huh?"

Mata ibuku melebar setelah mendengar ucapan Luhan namun kemudian ia mengusap lengan Luhan dengan lembut dan tersenyum sedih, "Mungkin Sehun cemburu karena Luhannie sudah memeluk eomma lebih dulu"

Eomma… jadi eomma juga sudah tahu tentang keadaan Luhan. Aku berlutut di hadapan ibuku yang kini telah duduk bersama dengan Luhan di sofa, "Eomma…" bisikku, "Eomma tolong bantu Luhan, eomma… kumohon…" namun, ibuku tidak menjawab permohonanku. Ia bahkan tidak menatapku sama sekali. Aku tertawa saat menyadari keadaanku. Tentu saja, siapa yang akan mendengarkanku. Aku hanyalah arwah yang berkeliaran di tempat yang seharusnya tidak kudatangi lagi.

"Luhannie, hari ini eomma akan menginap disini, bagaimana?" aku mendongakkan kepalaku dan menatap Luhan, memohon kepadanya untuk menerima tawaran ibuku. Aku tidak ingin Luhan tinggal sendiri. Aku ingin eomma dan appa menemaninya. Paling tidak, jika mereka berada di sini, mereka bisa melakukan sesuatu saat Luhan membutuhkan mereka.

"Lalu appa bagaimana?" jawabnya sambil mengerutkan keningnya, "Eomma akan meninggalkan appa di rumah?"

"Tidak… appa juga berniat untuk menginap disini" bujuk ibuku lembut, "Sudah lama sekali eomma dan appa tidak bermalam bersama dengan kalian kan?"

Luhan menatap ibuku sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada sebuah sofa kosong di hadapannya. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya sebelum kembali menatap ibuku, "Eomma…" bisiknya, "Dari tadi Sehunnie menggelengkan kepalanya" lanjutnya sambil menunjuk ke arah sofa itu.

"Ya! Ish…" serunya setelah beberapa lama, "Kau saja yang mengatakannya, Sehunnie…" rengeknya, "Aku maluuuuu" ucapnya sambil menutup matanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Ibuku menggenggam kedua tangannya dan menurunkan tangan kecil itu agar tidak menutupi wajahnya, "Memangnya apa yang Sehun katakan?"

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya dan memberi tatapan galak kepada sofa itu, "Ish… jadi kan aku harus mengatakan kepada eomma"

"Katakan saja"

Luhan kembali menatap ibuku. Wajahnya sudah merah padam dan ia sesekali menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Sehunnie bilang… eomma dan appa tidak boleh menginap disini. Ia bilang hanya ingin berdua denganku sajaaa" ucapnya sambil kembali menutupi wajahnya, "Aahhhh aku maluuuuuuu"

Aku menatap sofa itu dengan tajam. Membayangkan seolah-olah ada sesosok Oh Sehun yang sedang duduk di atas sofa itu. Aku benar-benar ingin membunuhmu sekarang Oh Sehun!

.

ooo

.

"Bagaimana? Hanya sebentar saja" bujuk ibuku sore harinya. Ibuku ingin mengajak Luhan keluar untuk jalan-jalan walaupun aku menyangsikan alasan itu karena aku sempat mendengar appa menyebutkan nama sebuah klinik kejiwaan. Mereka akan membawa Luhan ke klinik kejiwaan. Walaupun aku ingin menolak karena Luhan memang tidak gila tapi melihat kekhawatiran yang terus terpancar dari mata kedua orang tuaku membuatku sadar, mereka melakukan semua ini untuk kebaikan Luhan.

Mereka ingin Luhan sembuh.

"Baiklah… aku akan mengganti bajuku dulu" ucapnya setelah beberapa saat. Aku tidak menyangka dengan mudahnya Luhan menerima ajakan orang tuaku. Aku menatap punggung mungilnya yang semakin mengecil namun kemudian ia terdiam di lorong menuju kamar kami, "Tapi Sehunnie ikut juga kan?" pekikan bahagianya dapat terdengar setelah ibuku menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia sedikit bersenandung sebelum menghilang di balik pintu.

"Ya Tuhan… semoga ini yang terbaik untuknya"

Iya eomma… semoga ini bisa membuat kondisi Luhan membaik. Semoga Luhan bisa sembuh seperti sedia kala. Aku tidak ingin melihatnya seperti ini… tidak! Apalagi alasannya hanya karena diriku ini. Aku ingin melihatnya kembali tersenyum bahagia. Aku ingin melihatnya tertawa ceria. Aku ingin melihatnya baik-baik saja saat ia telah menyadari bahwa aku sudah mati.

Hanya itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, semuanya telah siap. Appa sudah menunggu di dalam mobil sementara eomma dan Luhan masih memeriksa keadaan rumah. Mereka memang seperti itu… khususnya eomma, mereka selalu memastikan bahwa semuanya telah dimatikan sebelum keluar rumah. Mereka selalu beralasan bahwa mereka tidak ingin meninggalkan sedikit hal yang dapat membahayakan, apalagi saat kondisi rumah sedang kosong.

Aku mengikuti mereka dari belakang saat eomma dan Luhan berjalan menuju pintu depan. Aku baru saja akan menginjakkan kakiku ke luar rumah saat aku merasakan ada tembok yang menghalangiku. Aku menatap pintu rumah yang masih terbuka itu dengan bingung. Pintu ini terbuka dengan lebarnya tapi mengapa aku sama sekali tidak bisa keluar? Aku kembali berusaha untuk berjalan keluar namun, sia-sia tembok tak terlihat itu menghalangiku untuk keluar rumah. Aku mendudukkan diriku di depan pintu yang kini tertutup dan menghela nafas panjang.

Sepertinya aku terjebak di dalam rumah ini.

.

ooo

.

Halusinasi.

Itulah yang kudapatkan dari pembicaraan Kai, Kyungsoo-hyung dan kedua orang tuaku mengenai keadaan Luhan saat ini. Luhanku berhalusinasi bahwa diriku masih hidup dan berada disisinya. Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bersalah yang kini menggerogoti hatiku. Karena diriku… karena kekasih yang tidak bertanggung jawab sepertiku ini, Luhan harus menderita.

Aku menatap wajahnya yang kini tertidur pulas di ranjang kami. Sebuah senyum manis terukir di wajah cantiknya. Apa yang kau mimpikan, Xiao Lu? Apa kau memimpikanku?

Aku berusaha untuk membelai wajahnya, namun lagi-lagi tanganku tidak bisa menyentuhnya. Terkadang aku berpikir, untuk apa Tuhan mengirimku kembali ke tempat ini. Apakah hanya untuk memperlihatkan apa yang telah kulakukan pada malaikat-Nya ini? Aku tahu aku berdosa karena telah mencintai seorang malaikat seperti Luhan. Aku tahu aku pantas tinggal di neraka karena telah menyakitinya seperti ini. Aku sanggup jika Tuhan menyiksaku di neraka karena hal ini tapi… aku ingin Luhan bahagia. Walaupun ia harus melupakanku demi meraih kebahagiaannya.

Aku rela.

Karena kebahagiaannya merupakan segalanya untukku.

Hari ini keempat kalinya orang tuaku membawa Luhan ke dokter kejiawaan tapi aku selalu melihat raut wajah sedih orang tuaku saat mereka kembali. Aku tahu… Luhan tidak mengalami perkembangan yang berarti. Aku masih sering melihatnya tertawa dan bercanda bersama dengan halusinasi yang dibuatnya. Terkadang, ia akan mengadu kepada orang tuaku karena 'Sehun-nya' menjahilinya dengan sangat keterlaluan.

Luhan-ku terlihat sangat bahagia saat ia bermain dan bercanda dengan 'Sehun-nya' tapi… semua itu hanya sebuah dunia yang dibuatnya sendiri. Dunia yang dibuatnya untuk melindungi dirinya dari kenyataan yang sangat melukainya. Aku ingin dia sembuh… tapi disisi lain aku juga ingin melihatnya bahagia walaupun kebahagiaan yang didapatnya adalah sebuah kepalsuan. Tawa cerianya, binar di matanya dan seluruh kebahagiaannya itu akan hilang jika dia menyadari kenyataan sebenarnya dan aku tidak ingin melihatnya bersedih karena diriku.

Namun… kebagiaan palsu itu sepertinya memang harus berakhir.

Setelah kembali dari terapi kelima bersama dengan orang tuaku, wajah Luhan sedikit berubah. Senyum itu masih ada… tawa itu masih ada namun… binar di matanya menghilang. Ia bahkan meminta orang tuaku untuk meninggalkannya sendiri di rumah yang segera disetujui oleh orang tuaku.

Aku melihatnya yang sedang menatap mobil orang tuaku dengan tatapan kosong. Langkahnya sedikit lunglai saat ia berjalan menuju kamar kami. Apa yang terjadi? Apakah dia sudah menyadari semuanya?

"Sehun-ah…" bisiknya saat ia terduduk di tempat tidur kami. Matanya menatap kosong kepada foto kami beruda yang terpajang di sebuah meja. "Kau meninggalkanku"

Aku berlutut di hadapannya, tanganku terulur untuk menangkup wajah malaikatku. Ucapan itu menyakitiku. Pandangan itu menyakitiku. Aku tahu, cepat atau lambat hal ini akan terjadi. Aku sudah mempersiapkan diriku untuk menghadapinya namun, melihatnya seperti ini sangat menyakitkan bagiku.

"Aku disini, Xiao Lu" bisikku saat aku berusaha untuk memeluk tubuhnya, "Aku tidak meninggalkanmu"

Tetesan bening itu meleleh dari matanya. Tangannya mencengkram dadanya dengan erat. Isakan tangis yang menusuk hatiku itu dapat terdengar di seluruh penjuru kamar kami. "Jangan begini, Lu… lupakan aku. Lupakan aku dan berbahagialah"

"Sehun-ah… jika aku mati, apakah kita akan kembali bersama?"

.

ooo

.

Luhan yang sekarang bahkan lebih menyedihkan dari Luhan yang sebelumnya. Kini, ia akan menampilkan sebuah topeng kebahagiaan jika bertemu dengan Kai, Kyungsoo-hyung dan bahkan orang tuaku. Ia akan menampilkan bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Bahwa seorang Oh Sehun masih berada disampingnya walaupun sebenarnya ia telah menyadari bahwa aku sudah mati. Saat semua orang sudah pergi, ia akan kembali menjadi Luhan yang pertama kali kutemui saat aku membuka mata di rumah ini. Luhan yang jatuh di lubang kesedihan dan keterpurukan. Ia akan menangis hingga tertidur dan terus berharap untuk mati. Aku tidak sanggup lagi untuk melihatnya seperti ini. Lebih baik jika dia terus berhalusinasi bahwa aku masih hidup… setidaknya saat itu Luhan sangat bahagia dan dapat tertidur dengan tenang. Tidak seperti sekarang ini… dimana ia mencoba untuk menutupi kesedihan yang dirasakannya dengan sebuah kebahagiaan palsu. Dimana tidak ada orang yang melihat air mata yang terus mengalir dari matanya, mendengar jeritan kesedihan yang terus menumpuk di dirinya.

Tidak ada siapapun, kecuali diriku yang sama sekali tidak dapat berbuat apapun untuk membuatnya lebih baik.

"Bye-byeeee!" ucapnya ceria sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Aku menatap Kai dan Kyungsoo-hyung yang berjalan menjauhi rumah kami. Dalam hatiku, aku terus berteriak agar mereka tetap tinggal disini dan menemani Luhan. Entah mengapa, perasaanku sangat tidak enak hari ini dan hal itu makin menjadi saat aku melihat Kyungsoo-hyung yang melambaikan tangannya dari dalam mobil.

"Kyungsoo-hyung! Jangan pergi! Kyungsoo-hyung!"

Percuma saja, teriakanku sama sekali tidak terdengar olehnya. Mobil itu menjauh bersama dengan Kai dan Kyungsoo-hyung di dalamnya, meninggalkan Luhan yang kini menatap mereka dengan pandangan kosongnya.

Luhan… kumohon…

Apapun yang ada di pikiranmu sekarang, jangan lakukan itu.

.

ooo

.

"Sehun-ah…" bisiknya parau. Air mata kembali mengalir dari kedua matanya. Sebelah tangannya menggapai fotoku yang sekarang berada di atas nakas. "Sehun-ah… aku lelah seperti ini" isaknya sambil memeluk foto itu dengan sangat erat sambil.

Jangan menangis, Luhan.

Jangan menangisiku seperti ini lagi.

Tidakkah kau merasa lelah? Air matamu terlalu berharga untuk dibuang seperti ini.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku, Sehun-ah? Kau kejam… kau tahu aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu. Kau tahu aku sangat bergantung padamu. Kenapa kau meninggalkanku seperti ini?" Maafkan aku, Luhan… sungguh. Aku sama sekali tidak ingin meninggalkanmu seperti ini. Aku tahu aku sangat kejam tapi kumohon maafkan aku, Luhan. Jangan seperti ini terus.

Air mata kini mengalir dari kedua mataku saat melihat matanya yang kian memerah. Tubuhnya bergetar cukup hebat membuatku kembali berusaha untuk memeluk tubuh mungilnya itu, "Maafkan aku"

"Kenapa?!"

**PRANG**

Foto yang tadi dipeluknya kini telah tergeletak di atas lantai. Kaca dari bingkai foto itu berceceran di sisi kamar tidur kami. "Aku membencimu Oh Sehun! Aku membencimu!" aku tahu itu, Lu… aku memang lelaki brengsek. Kau pantas membenciku, Lu. Kau pantas membenci lelaki brengsek sepertiku ini.

"Aku membencimu… Aku membencimu karena kau membuatku begini" Aku tahu… maafkan aku, Lu… aku memang pantas mati karena telah membuatmu seperti ini. "Aku membencimu karena kau membuatku tidak bisa berhenti mencintaimu…"

Mataku melebar saat melihatnya yang kini meremas dadanya dengan kuat. Aku kembali berlutut di hadapannya yang kini telah terduduk di tempat tidur kami, tanganku terulur dan memeluk tubuhnya, "Aku mencintaimu, Sehun-ah… Aku sangat mencintaimu…"

"Aku juga mencintaimu… sangat mencintaimu, Xiao Lu" bisikku sambil mengelus rambutnya lebut.

Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya membuatku sangat terkejut. Luhan tiba-tiba bangkit dari duduknya dan segera menyambar kunci mobilku yang disimpan tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Aku segera berlari mengikutinya yang kini berlari menuju pintu depan. Ia segera membuka pintu itu dan memasuki mobil tanpa menghiraukan pintu rumah kami yang kini terbuka dengan sangat lebar.

Aku berusaha untuk mengikutinya namun lagi-lagi tembok transparan itu menghalangiku. Aku berusaha mendobrak tembok itu namun tembok itu sama sekali tidak mengizinkanku keluar.

"Luhan!" teriakku sambil menggedor tembok itu, "Luhan! Jangan pergi!"

Untuk kesekian kalinya, teriakanku tidak terdengar oleh siapapun. Mobil yang dikendarai oleh Luhan kini pergi dengan kecepatan sangat tinggi, "Sialan! Biarkan aku keluar! Biarkan aku mengikutinya! Sialan! Sialan!"

.

ooo

.

Aku terduduk di depan pintu rumah kami, menatap khawatir pada jalanan kosong di depan rumah kami. Pintu yang terbuka dengan sangat lebar seakan mengolokku yang sama sekali tidak bisa keluar dari rumah ini. Hari sudah mulai malam dan hujan sudah membasahi bumi sejak beberapa jam yang lalu, namun Luhan masih belum kembali.

Rasa khawatir terus saja menggerogoti diriku saat keadaanya sebelum pergi dari rumah ini terus saja melintas di benakku. Kemana ia pergi? Apakah ia baik-baik saja? Aku sudah tidak peduli jika dia tidak ingin kembali ke rumah ini. Aku tidak peduli lagi jika dia melupakanku dan kenangan tentang kami.

Aku tidak peduli itu.

Asalkan Luhan bahagia, itu saja cukup bagiku.

Aku ingin melihatnya bahagia walaupun aku tidak berada di sisinya lagi.

Aku bangkit dari dudukku dan berusaha untuk melewati pintu rumah kami, namun… hasilnya masih tetap sama. Aku tidak bisa keluar dari rumah ini.

Aku mengacak rambutku dan memukul tembok transparan itu, "Luhan… dimana kau sekarang, sayang…?"

Malam hari berubah menjadi pagi saat fajar mulai menyingsing. Sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda mengenai kepulangan Luhan ke rumah ini. Jalanan di depan rumah kami masih kosong seperti kemarin. Hujan sudah berhenti tadi malam membuat cuaca pagi ini menjadi sangat dingin dan dipenuhi oleh kabut. Entah berapa kali aku mencoba untuk memdobrak tembok transparan itu dan entah berapa kali juga aku gagal untuk keluar dari rumah ini.

Aku kembali terduduk di depan pintu itu dan menutup kedua mataku. "Tuhan… kumohon… selamatkan Luhan-ku. Semoga ia baik-baik saja dimana pun ia berada sekarang. Aku rela Kau melemparku ke neraka asalkan Luhan baik-baik saja"

Aku membuka mataku dengan cepat saat aku merasakan kehadiran seseorang. Aku menatap halaman rumah kami dengan penuh harap namun, tidak ada siapa-siapa disana. Lalu… itu siapa?

Aku segera berdiri dan berlari menuju kamar kami saat aku merasakan kehadiran orang itu disana. Siapa itu? Dari mana orang itu datang? Kenapa aku sama sekali tidak melihat saat orang itu masuk ke dalam rumah kami?

Nafasku terengah saat aku tiba di depan kamar kami. Mataku melebar saat aku melihat seseorang yang terlelap di atas kasur kami. Matanya perlahan terbuka menampilkan dua iris mata yang sangat kucintai, "Luhan…?" kenapa dia ada disini?

Orang itu segera menolehkan kepalanya dengan cepat ke arahku. Matanya melebar kemudian butiran bening mengalir dari kedua mata itu, "Sehun-ah…"

Aku masih terpaku di depan pintu saat sosok itu kini menerjangku dan memelukku dengan sangat erat, "Sehun-ah… Sehun-ah…" ia terus mengucapkan namaku seperti mantra sihir yang ada di negeri dongeng.

Aku segera memeluknya… ya… memeluk tubuhnya itu dengan sangat erat dan menciumi kepalanya lagi dan lagi. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi kepadanya. Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku bisa memeluknya lagi seperti ini.

Aku tidak peduli.

Aku bahkan tidak peduli lagi bahwa mungkin… sekarang Luhan sudah menjadi arwah seperti diriku ini.

Aku sama sekali tidak peduli.

Yang aku tahu bahwa sekarang… aku dapat memeluknya kembali seperti ini.

Itu saja sudah cukup bagiku.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sehun-ah…"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Xiao Lu" ucapku sambil mengeratkan pelukanku. Aku dapat merasakan tubuhku meringan saat cahaya itu kembali membutakan penglihatanku tapi aku tahu… aku tahu bahwa kali ini, kami tidak akan terpisah seperti sebelumnya.

.

Walaupun takdir Tuhan terlihat sangat berat dan sulit untuk dihadapi tapi Tuhan itu baik. Ia selalu mempunyai cara untuk membuat umat-Nya bahagia.

.

**END**

* * *

**Author Note**

Akhirnyaaaaa aku bisa nyelesein fanfic ini ^^

Maaf karena udah bikin Hunhan meninggal huhuhu tapi aku ga tega misahin mereka berdua dan satu-satunya cara adalah bikin Luhan meninggal juga. Maaf ya readers semuaaaaa (membungkukkan badan)

Oh iya, mungkin bakal ada beberapa readers yang bingung kenapa Luhan bisa meninggal. Tenang... Luhan ga bunuh diri kok hehehe

Okeey... kali ini aku bakal bahas tentang clue yang aku kasih kemaren hehehe kali aja ada readers yang penasaran ^^

1. Cover image fanfic ini: alasan ini emang subjektif banget sih. kalo aku liat, di gambar itu mata Luhan keliatan ga natap mata Sehun. Jadi... kaya Luhan sama sekali ga sadar kalo sebenernya Sehun itu ada di depannya dia.

2. MV Paradise-nya Infinite: kalo readers semua liat MV-nya pasti readers sadar kan kalo member Infinite di MV itu kaya arwah yang gentayangan di dalem rumah dan terus ngikutin ceweknya. Di fic ini nasib Sehun juga sama kaya member Infinite di MV itu. Dia bisa liat Luhan sedih karena kepergiannya tapi dia sama sekali ga bisa berbuat apa-apa. Oh iya, dan jangan lupain juga kalo di MV itu L cuma bisa liatin ceweknya yang keluar rumah. Sehun juga sama... dia terjebak di rumah mereka itu.

3. Angin: kalo readers baca di chap sebelumnya, waktu Luhan nangis dan manggil nama Sehun, selalu ada angin yang ngebelai rambutnya Luhan. Naaaaaaah... sebenernya itu kerjaannya Oh Sehun permirsaaaaa hehehe

tapi, karena fic ini terinspirasi dari MV-nya Infinite mungkin clue yang nomor 2 bisa lebih ngejelasin keadaannya Sehun di fic ini hehehe maaf kalo clue-nya ga nyambung ^^

Anyway... makasih banget buat readers semua yang udah rela baca fanfic ini dan buat yang review juga makasih banyaaaaaaaaaak... maaf kalo review-nya ga bisa aku bales satu-satu ^^

aku tunggu lagi review-nya yaaa hehehe

aku juga punya rencana buat fanfic Hunhan yang baru. Kali ini mungkin bukan mini series hehehe teaser-nya udah aku upload jadi kalo readers semua punya waktu boleh mampir buat baca hehehe

okeeeey... mungkin sekian cuap-cuap author di fanfic ini.

Sampai jumpa di fanfic selanjutnyaaaaaa

See yaaa! (wave hand and vanish like a ninja)

.

ooo

.

**Note** **tambahan**:

Karena banyak readers yang nanyain kenapa Luhan-nya meninggal. Dia meninggal waktu di makamnya Sehun, pas terakhir kali dia bilang I love you sama Sehunnie (Chapter 2 akhir). Sebenernya harusnya Luhan itu meninggal bareng Sehun pas kecelakaan itu tapi karena Sehun ngedorong Luhan yang bikin dia gajadi meninggal dan ngubah takdirnya Luhan tapi karena emang awalnya Luhan harus meninggal jadi Sehun "diutus" buat ngejagain Luhan sampe waktunya dia tiba (awal chapter 3) dan pada akhirnya mereka berdua tetep meninggal.

**Special Thanks:**

bdb, overdosebcsexo, XiaoLuhan, Izumi Natsuno, junia angel 58, dan lisnana1


End file.
